Sweet Santana Lopez
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything from glee or any songs used in this one-shot. This one-shot is based on Rachel and Santana, Pezberry. I am a huge Pezberry fan. I love the idea of them together and I am proud to finally have written a one-shot that I really like with their relationship. I hope you click on this story to read. Enjoy! KJ99


A/N: Hello and Welcome to my one-shot about Rachel and Santana based around the song "Love Me by Justin Bieber." This idea came to me when I was watching Sam perform the song "Baby by Justin Bieber" during that Anthems episode. This one-shot has some mature language and sex scene, please don't read if you are not of age. I hope you enjoy my take on a relationship between Rachel and Santana. Thank-you for reading, ~KJ99

* * *

Sweet Santana Lopez

* * *

I watched from the back of the class the effect Sam's take on Justin Bieber was having on all the girls, including my secret girlfriend Santana. Even though everyone knew he was dating Quinn, most of the girls were still getting into it. The guys took some convince and probably only got into it because of the girls. However, Finn wasn't into it and that would be because he wanted to be with Quinn. Everyone knew that expect Quinn and Sam of course. I held back my laugh as Santana began waving her hand in front of her face finding Sam hot, which I knew wasn't true since guys weren't here; luckily for me.

Everyone still thought I was into Finn or Noah, but that definitely wasn't the case. Noah is more my brother than anything, beside he is totally in love with Quinn; not that he'll admit it because that's not cool. As for Finn, I kind of used him to hide the fact that I was gay. It didn't work because he ended up using me and any feelings I had for him were gone, though I still had to pretend.

One day I was walking passed the field to go to my car when I saw the cheerio's practice, nothing new they always practice there but what was new, was the new girl. I was completely capture by her looks the minute I saw her. I changed my direction to sit on the bleachers and watch her. She was incredible, exactly what the cheerio's needed to win another championship. When everyone went inside, she noticed me watching her but didn't say anything. The other person who notice was Brittany, she notices everything about these types of things.

I had met Brittany through glee club and she was the only one who was nice, sure at times she was mean but she didn't actually mean half the things she said. Plus, I prefer people to be real with me then fake. We went to my house and she told me everything she knew about Santana, we even talked about me being gay. A real friendship was sparked that day and it's still alive today. Santana built up a reputation of being bitchy and snarky, which only made her appeal to me more. We bumped into each other in the hallway and normally she'd go crazy at anyone else but with me, she actually mumbled out an apology. We went out separate ways and didn't see each other until two weeks later.

Quinn and Brittany finally convinced her to join the glee club, she auditioned with the song "Untouchable by The Veronicas" and it was a complete turn on. All the guys were crushing on her and some of the girls seemed jealous because of the reaction she got out of the guys. However, I was just speechless. Santana knew the effect she had been having on me throughout the song and afterwards she even smiled at me with these sexy eyes. After glee practice everyone left while I stayed behind to work my song for this weeks topic. I thought I was alone until I saw Santana leaning against the door frame smiling at me.

We talked for a while until she asked me out on a date, I told her I wasn't out yet and she said the same thing. Santana explained we could still be seen out in public without anyone thinking anything. We went to Breadsticks, which was the towns local restaurant. We had an amazing time together. From there we spent some more time together, just not at school. When rumours spread around school that I had made out with Finn, she broke up with me without allowing me the chance to explain.

So, I did the only thing I could do and was sing her a song. I sung "Someone Like You by Adele" which people thought I was singing about Finn because I was staring at him. What they didn't realise was Santana was sitting behind him and I was looking at her. By the end of it Santana and I were both in tears. However, it was taken away by Quinn going ape-shit at me for trying to get with her boyfriend. Thankfully Brittany was able to save me from being killed by Quinn and stating I was singing it about someone else. When the club demand who, I said it was none of their business. It didn't stop them from keeping on ask.

Santana and I were able to talk afterwards at her house, she apologised for getting jealous and I told her it was okay, she's just lucky I'm good at singing. Weeks after that the glee club were still suspicious and turning into my stalkers, especially when they caught me having lunch with Jessie St. James. Jessie is Vocal Adrenaline lead singer, Vocal Adrenaline are our biggest competition. When they caught me with him, laughing and talking friendly. They again went crazy on me, in the next glee lesson. Of course I couldn't tell them the truth, I was just grateful I had told Santana.

What they didn't know was Jessie is my half brother. I found out who my real Mum was during the holidays and because of who she was I couldn't tell them. Shelby Corcoran is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. We also had another brother Blaine Anderson but he attends Dalton Academy, who also has a glee club called the Warblers. There was no easy way of explaining my family, my Mum the Coach of Vocal Adrenaline, a Brother who is the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline and another Brother who is the leader of the Warblers. Santana seem to understand, why we all had different last names, we all had different father.

Every weekend the three of us would go to Shelby's house and stay, we got along amazingly and the sing-alongs were awesome. When Santana found out, she found it funny and said we are like the Brady Bunch just more normal. She also wanted to experience it. So I invited her to meet my family, she came Friday night which was games and karaoke night. Santana seemed to have a good time, felt even closer to me. There just wasn't an easy way to explain them to the glee club, so it was easier not to and now certainly wasn't the time.

* * *

The next day, I walked up to Santana's locker saying, "Hey you," and I was lucky that there wasn't anyone around. We had been debating for weeks whether to come out or not, Santana was surprisingly the first one ready but I just hadn't been sure.

"What are you doing here? Anyone could walk passed and see us together."

"Relax. I just wanted to tell you to sit in the front row today and away from Finn."

"Why?" Santana asked confused.

"Well this time when I sing you a song, I don't want there to be any confusion," I state before walking away leaving Santana amazed. Walking into the glee room I found a few members already here, I waved a hello to the before making my way up to the back of the room.

Once everyone was here including Sue, Mr Schue asked "Does anyone have any anthems prepared?"

"Mr Schue," I said raising my hand.

"Go ahead Rachel," Mr Schue said sounding annoyed at it being me but I wasn't bothered.

Standing at the front, I say "Sam was right yesterday, I hadn't been sure until I did the research and discovered how much Justin Bieber has achieved in the small amount of time, it is incredible."

Kurt interrupted me with "Did Rachel just admit someone else beside her was right?"

"She must want something," Mercedes reasoned.

Ignoring them I continue with "So, if Sam doesn't mind. I'm going to take a leaf out of his book and sing a Bieber song," I looked at Sam to see if he any complaints which he didn't.

"Okay give me a second," I say leaving the room to find Jessie and Blaine waiting outside like asked. They hand me a bag with clothes and I walked across the hall into the girl's bathroom. I couldn't wear any of this before my solo or else it'd give it away to Santana and I wanted it to be surprise. Changing out of the most ugliest dress and jacket I had ever seen, I wore them because it was to expensive to keep replacing my better clothes from the slushy attacks. I pulled on a black pair of skinny jean which did belong to Jessie but her allowed me to borrow them of on occasion.

Slipping into my favourite pair of Nike shoes, they were red and black. After that, I pull a red shirt from the bag and put it on, making sure to straighten the shirt out. My red and black checkered belt was next, followed by my black leather jacket, which did belong to Jessie but it was too small so he gave it to me. Once everything was in place and looked perfect, I put the last finishing touches on which was my red Chicago Bulls hat, black sunglasses and a microphone which hooked around my ear so the mic could be in front of my mouth. After checking myself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect, I walked out of the bathroom to discover my brother dressed the same. However, what was red for me was black for them and what was black for me was red; which included the sun glasses.

"We actually look like Biebers crew," Blaine said amazed.

"That's the point," Jessie stated.

I asked nervous "Are you two ready and remember your cue?"

"We'll be ready," Jessie said while Blaine nodded.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath which is the bands cue to start pulling the music to my song. I look at Jessie and Blaine one final time before pushing the door and walking in dramatically; is there any other way then dramatically though.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," I sing while walking into the room shocking everyone with my look. I was wearing red because it just happened to be Santana and my favourite colour.

"My friends say I'm a fool to think," I point towards Tina and Artie who I considered my only friends in this room.

"That you're the one for me," I quickly point towards Santana and then back to myself.

"I guess I'm just a sucker for love," I shrug before using my ballet training to spin making Santana laugh.

"Cause honestly the trust is that, you know I'm never leaving," I side step from the middle to the right to stand more in front of Santana.

"Cause you're my angel sent from above," I point towards Santana then back to myself, and finally up to the roof.

"Baby, you can do no wrong. My money is your, give you little more because I love you, I love you," this time I pointed at Santana and didn't move my hand back causing everyone to gasp.

"With me girl is where you belong. Just stay right here," I placed my open hand upon my heart asking Santana to stay in my heart forever.

"I promise my dear, I'll put nothing above you, above you," I slide to be on my knees in front of Santana holding my pinkie finger out for her. Santana laughed but still joined her pinkie finger with mine.

Standing back up, I move to the middle of the room and sing "Love me, love me, say that you love me," at the start of the chorus a loud bang happened which was just Jessie and Blaine opening the doors and slamming them shut.

"Fool me, fool me. Oh, how you do me," I winked at Santana as the door slammed once again.

"Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me," this time I blew a kiss and the door slammed twice this time.

"Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me," three slams of the door came which didn't scared everyone as much as they did the first few times.

"Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me. Oh, how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me," when I started the chorus over again I broke into the Carson dance from Fresh Prince of Bell-Air; which was Santana's favourite dance of all time. It wasn't exactly suited for the song but if Santana loved it then I'd do it.

"People try to tell me," I gesture to the rest of the room.

"But I still refuse to listen," I shake my hand refusing to listen to whatever the glee club will say after this performance.

"Cause they don't get to spend time with you," I pointed towards Santana before slipping on my knees to kneel in front of her.

The band slowed the music down on my requested and I sung "A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love, oh your love," I reached out to run my fingers through Santana's hair which she loved me doing.

The band complete cuts out and I sing "Baby, you can do no wrong," I shrug knowing it was the truth.

"My money is your, give you little more because I love you, love you," I sung the words I love you directly into Santana's eyes.

"With me girl is where you belong, just stay right here," I took Santana's hand in my and place it upon my heart.

"I promise my dear I'll put nothing above you, above you." I slowly stood up and walked back to the middle again.

The band picked up again as I sung "Love me, love me, say that you love me," the loud bang happened again which was still just Jessie and Blaine.

"Fool me, fool me. Oh, how you do me," I winked at Santana as the door slammed once again.

"Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me," this time I blew a kiss and the door slammed twice this time.

"Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me," three slams off the door came which didn't scar everyone as much as they did the first few times. I waved my hand down causing the band to stop and the two doors entering the choir room opened. My two back up dances walked in with their hats pulled down so you couldn't see who they were, they slide in behind me either side.

Blaine sung as the music picked up "Love me, love me, say that you love me." Blaine slide his hat around and looked up. I watched as Santana almost jumped out of her seat seeing him.  
Jessie sung "Fool me, fool me. Oh, how you do me." Jessie winked at Santana as he turned his hat around. I heard the entire glee club gasp but luckily remained in their seats.

"Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me," I sing turning my hat around as well which made Santana laugh.

Jessie, Blaine and I sung "Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me." At the same time we did the same dance move. Which was to lock our fingers together on our chest before pushing outwards and back, while jumping at the same time.

I sing, "My heart is blind but I don't care. Cause when I'm with you everything has disappeared," I dramatically looked at Santana while the band paused again and Blaine and Jessie dropped to the ground stating everything does disappear when I'm with Santana.

Walking slowly towards Santana, I sing "And every time I hold you near. I never wanna let you go, oh," I smile at Santana as I threw her my hat. Santana quickly caught the hat and put it on.

Jessie, Blaine and I sung "Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me. Oh, how you do me." Blaine and Jessie slide over to stand behind me and we sung directly to Santana and no one else.

I sung alone "Kiss me, kiss, say that you miss me."

Blaine and Jessie sung together "Tell us what we wanna hear, tell her you love her," I was shocked at the change of lyric but wasn't overly surprised they'd do it.

The three of us sung together again "Love me, love me, say that you love me," we each made a love heart shape with our hands upon our chest and push it outwards twice before sliding backwards with our feet.

"Fool me, fool me. Oh, how you do me," Blaine sung with the rapines of his voice shinning through. The three of us kept moving backwards.

Jessie sung "Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me," I saw Jessie nod his head to Santana making us both laugh.

I then sung the last line of the song "Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me." The three of us run towards Santana and at the right moment dropped to our knees, sliding in front of her. We gave Santana the same look before the music cut and the three of us all fell backwards to lay on the ground; dramatically of course.

The silence was broken by Santana laugh and saying "Oh my god, can't tell you three are relate. Just as dramatic as each other."

Sitting up to rest on my elbows "Your the one who chose to meet my crazy family." Santana slide off of her chair and sat in between my leg.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Santana then leant forward to peck my lips our smiles made it hard to kiss.

* * *

Blaine then asked "So, are we in?"

"What are you talking about? What are they talking about?" Santana asked looking between my brothers and I.

Standing up, I say "New Directions I'd like to introduce you to my brothers, Jessie St. James and Blaine Anderson."

"Are you forgetting someone?" A females voice asked and I turned around to see our Mum standing in the door.

I add on "Right and our Mum, Shelby Corcoran."

"Great introduction sweetie," Shelby said.

Shelby then said "If it wasn't for the fact I was there when you were all born, I'd swear you were triplets."

Jessie asked "Is that your way of saying you love us?"

"Something like that Jessie," Shelby said making the three of us laugh.

"Hi Santana," Shelby said waving towards Santana.

"Hey Shelby," Santana spoke as I helped her to her feet.

"Can I be the first to ask, what the heck is going on?" Quinn questioned looking completely confused as did everyone else.

Sue explained "Well it's simple Q. My beautiful wife and kids all want to transfer to our school."

"Huh?" everyone said at the same time.

Laughing I begin to explained "I found out Shelby was my Mum last summer and that Jessie was her son. However, we both have different Dads and Jessie lives with Shelby. I was put up for adoption because Shelby's crazy ass parent kidnapped me when I was born and gave them to my Dads, who had no idea. You see Shelby had Jessie when she was 17 and then fell pregnant with me when she was 19. There's more to the story but it's way to personally to share with you people, the right people know. The next year after having me, Shelby meet Sue and they fell crazy in love with each other. A year later they discussed having another baby together, they got a sperm donor and it took first time. Then 9 months later, Blaine Anderson was born. I think that about explains everything."

"No, it doesn't," everyone said shaking their head.

Santana helped "Here's the short version. Coach Sue and Shelby are together, married actually. Jessie is the oldest, Rachel is the middle child and Blaine is the youngest."

Kurt asked "Why do you have different last names?"

"St. James, is my grandma's maiden name," Shelby said.

"And Anderson is my grandma's maiden name," Sue stated.

I then said "I'm Berry because that's what my Dad's names are and none of us plan to change them."

Shelby said "Well expect for me, I've changed my last name to Sylvester."

Blaine asked inpatient "Rachel, are we in or not?"

Mr Schue asked "Was this their audition?"

"Yep," Shelby, Sue and I said at the same time.

"What do you say guys?" Mr Schue asked looking around the room.

"How do we know there not spying for their old schools?" Mercedes asked.

I asked storming over to her "Are you calling my brothers liars?"

"No, no, no," Mercedes said quickly shaking her head.

Kurt said "But, she has a point though."

"Really?" I asked turning my glare to him.

"You don't scar me Rachel," Kurt said sounding annoyed.

"How about me?" Santana asked coming up behind me.

Kurt said "All I'm saying is, he is from Vocal Adrenaline. Our biggest revivals. How can we trust him?"

I asked "Can I hit him?"

"Rachel!" Shelby yelled running to stand in between Kurt and I.

Shelby reasoned "If they weren't your brothers then you'd be saying the same thing."

"That's beside the point," I whined.

"Whine all you want, I'm not letting you punch him."

"What about just a little one to the shoulder?"

"No Rachel, don't make me ban Santana from the house for two months." I had originally been living with my Dads but after they found out I knew who my real Mum was, they decided it was time I got to know my Mum. So, I know live with Shelby while they are off travelling the world; I have no idea where they are.

"Hey, what did I do!?" Santana yelled complaining.

Shelby explained "Nothing Santana, it's the only threat that actually works on Rachel."

Sighing I say "Fine, I won't punch him. Only because I want Santana in my bedroom."

"Hot," I heard Noah say but quickly shut up when I glared at him.

Tina then spoke "I don't think Rachel would bring them here, if they were just going to spy on us. Beside, it's happened before and we overcome it."

"Tina's right, I say we let them join," Artie said popping up on his wheels before landing down hard, as if stomping his foot; Rachel Berry style. Eventually the others agreed including Kurt and Mercedes but they didn't look very happy about it.

"Hey you," Santana said tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say spinning around a couple of times before stopping in front of Santana.

"Smooth," I heard Blaine and Jessie say.

Santana spoke "You look hot in red."

"We both do," I gesture to the cheerio's uniform and my hat. Santana smiled before leaning down and joined our lips together.

I went to deepen the kiss when Shelby spoke up "Okay, you have bedrooms for that and not in front of me. Or your little brother."

Pulling back, I say "Mum, come on. This has no effect on Blaine, his gay."

"Fine, it effects Noah." Looking over my shoulder at Noah, I saw the way he was looking and I stepped back from Santana.

Moving across the room to Noah, I starting punching his shoulder while saying "Stop imaging my girlfriend naked!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Noah said trying to pull back. I land on harder punch on his shoulder before walking back towards Santana.

"You didn't have to do that," Santana said laughing.

I replied with "Can't have anyone imaging my girlfriend naked besides me."

"Only you," Santana said pecking my lips.

Mr Schue announced "I think we can call it a day. Thank-you Rachel for bringing us two new members."

"And a new glee club directed," I state looking towards Shelby.

"What?" He asked.

Sue then stated "Affect immediately, Shelby is the new head director of the glee club and you William are just the assistant."

"Yeah way to go Mum," Jessie, Blaine and I said at the same time.

"I didn't know you had that much pull here," Shelby said looking at Sue.

"Baby, I practically run this school," Sue said before leaning in to kiss Shelby.

"Ah! My eyes! My eyes!" The three of us yell looking away from seeing our Mum's kissing.

"Shut it kids!" Sue said while Shelby laughed.

I then asked looking at Santana "So, are you staying over tonight?"

"After that performance you better believe it."

"Sweet," I say in celebration.

Sue said "Come on kids, let's get home. I have some pasta to cook, that's if you want my famous home made pasta for dinner."

Blaine, Jessie and I all looked at each other before shouting "Yes!" We even did a fist pump to the air.

"So related," Santana said laughing at our dorkiness.

I then heard Kurt asked "Are you single?" He was looking at Blaine. Blaine looked at me for assistants and I nodded my head.

Blaine replied with "No, sorry I'm not. Even if I was, you would be my last choice at McKinley. I heard how you've treated my sister. So, no I won't date you. And yes I do actually have a boyfriend."

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked looking back at me.

"The truth," Jessie stated walking up to Kurt with his arms crossed.

Blaine then asked "Mum, can Sebastian come over?"

"Sure thing sweetheart, he can even stay the night if you like," Shelby said much to Blaine enjoyment.

"Oh yeah Quinn," I say turning around looking around to see if Quinn's was still here. Which she was along with everyone else, expect for Mr Schue who had probably gone to see Mr Figgins.

Quinn asked "What do you want Rachel?"

I replied with "I just thought I'd let you in on a couple of things. I never liked Finn he was just my beard, I always knew I was gay. That picnic on the stage you threw a slushy at me for, was Finn's idea. I didn't actually know he had it planned. He kissed me and when I tried to stop, he continued; even though I repeatedly told him no and I didn't want to hurt you. Also, thanks for spreading that rumour you had seen me kiss Finn, you almost broke my relationship with Santana. But luckily I was able to get her back with a song."

"Someone like you," Quinn said realisation crossing her face.

"Yep. I wasn't looking at your boyfriend. I was looking at my girlfriend, who wouldn't talk to me because she thought I had cheated on her."

"Rachel, I am so sorry."

"I only ever wanted to be your friend. I was friends with Brittany, so why couldn't I be friend with you as well."

"I'm really sorry Rachel," Quinn said before turning around to face Finn and saying "I am so glad we are not together anymore. We will never be together, we are so done." I watched with a smile as Finn kicked an empty chair across the room and stormed out angry.

I then asked "Brittany, Quinn and Sam would you like to come over for dinner? Sue really does make the pasta from scratch and it's amazing."

"I'm there," Brittany said instantly.

Quinn asked "You really want us over?"

"Yeah. Besides you're Santana's best friend, we might as well start getting along. We are going to be in each other's lives for a very long time," I say with a smirk at Santana.

"We'll be there Rachel," Sam said confirming for Quinn who nodded her head.

"Rachel?" I heard Blaine's whine voice.

"Yes little brother," I say turning around to face him.

"Sebastian's parents are out of town and he has no lift," Blaine explained I already knew what he was asking.

I replied with "Yes, I'll drive you to pick up your boyfriend."

"Thank-you," Blaine said instantly texting Sebastian.

Jessie then smiled at his phone and I asked "What's Stacey saying."

Jessie looked up at me surprised before saying "She can stay the night as well."

"Can she?" Shelby asked raising her eyebrow at her oldest.

Jessie asked "Mum, can Stacey please stay the night?"

"Now was that so hard but yes your girlfriends and boyfriends are always welcome to stay over, just ask," she stated it by looking at Jessie.

Shelby then turned to the glee club and said "I know today's been real confusing. I am going to give you the rest of the week to process what's happen. But come next week, be ready to work. Mr Schue has certainly been slacking off. Also, just because Rachel, Jessie and Blaine are my kids doesn't mean I'll go easy on them. It'll be worse because they have to go home with me." I was relived to have a week off and so was everyone else by the look of it.

Sue said "Alright, let's head out," Sue, Shelby and Jessie left the room.

"Brittany, are you good with a lift?" I asked looking back at Brittany.

"We can drive her," Quinn offered which Brittany was quick to accept.

Looking at Santana, I say "I have to go pick up my brothers boyfriend, do you want to come?"

"Is that a trick question, of course I want to come," Santana said moving to pick up her bag from her chair.

I asked "Blaine, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said and the three of us left the choir room.

* * *

Two hours later, I found myself at home sitting in the lounge room with Santana sitting right next to me. In the room was also Jessie with his girlfriend Stacey and Blaine with his boyfriend Sebastian. Sue and Shelby were in the kitchen cooking dinner, something they often did to together. The six of us were just talking about random things, while waiting for Sam, Quinn and Brittany to arrive.

Santana asked "What made you chose that song?"

"I know it's your favourite Bieber song."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Okay, I didn't know. A certain cheerleader friend of ours was happy to give me the answer."

"Brittany," Santana stated.

I shrugged and said "It's not like you didn't enjoy seeing me dress as Bieber and singing one of his songs."

"Okay, I definitely enjoyed it."

"Thought so," I say smirking at Santana.

Santana then said "When we talked about coming out, I never imagined it happening that way."

"Well there were two ways it went in my head."

"What were they?"

"The one I did do, or walking into the choir room with you and kissing you in front of everyone."

"Both, I approve of."

"Thought so," I say as the doorbell rings.

Jessie said "That'll be the others you invite."

"I'll go get it," I say standing up from the couch.

Opening the front door, I say "Hey guys."

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said entering with three bags.

I asked "Are you moving in?"

Brittany explained "Just for two days, parents out of town."

"Sure thing. You remember where your room is?"

"Yep," Brittany said before making her way upstairs.

Turning back to Quinn and Sam, I say "Hey come on in," I open the door a little wider to allow the couple in.

Once inside I closed the door, Sam said "Hi, your house is huge."

I replied with "Yeah, apparently being successful choir director and cheerleader coach pays well, I didn't know how well until I moved in."

Quinn said "I wasn't sure whether we need to bring anything. So, I brought two bottles of lemonade."

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that," I say taking the two bottles and leading them towards the lounge room.

"Hey," Santana said waving at Quinn.

I state "Take a seat anywhere, I'll just put these in the fridge." I smile at everyone before winking at Santana which gets a big smile out of her.

Walking into the kitchen to find Shelby and Sue kiss, I say "Kid in the room," I watched as they pull back to look at me.

"What are they?" Shelby asked.

I replied with "Bottles of lemonade, Quinn and Sam brought them."

Sue asked "Their here?"

"Yeah. Brittany too, she's just upstairs."

"Staying the night again," Shelby questioned and I nod my head. I move to put the lemonade bottles into the fridge.

Sue then requested "Can you and your brothers set up the dinning table?"

"Sure thing," I say leaving the room and going back to the lounge room.

Upon entering the room, I say "Jessie and Blaine, Mums want you two set the table."

"But?" Jessie said annoyed before standing up.

"I'll be back," Blaine said pecking Sebastian's cheek before following Jessie out of the room.

Laughing as I take my seat back next to Santana, who asked "What's so funny?"

"That my brothers are still stupid enough to fall for that."

"What are you talking about?" Stacey asked.

I replied with "Oh Sue wanted the three of us to set the table but I left that fact out."

"Nicely played," Santana said leaning forward to kiss me. Moving slowly to lay back on the couch and Santana's laid on top of me as we deepen the kiss. I could hear Sebastian and Stacey clearing their throats trying to get me to stop but not work, plus they should be use to is.

We then heard Brittany's voice say "You know clearing your throats is pointless. If you want to break them up you do this." Brittany then sat on top of Santana's back causing me to pull back because I wasn't ready to for the extra weight and needed to breath.

Santana asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "All good."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Well that's not a bad thing."

"Very true," Santana pecked my lips before slowly moving back which allowed Brittany time to stand back up.

"See, I told you," Brittany said as she sat down next to Quinn and Sam.

I whispered into Santana's ear when I saw her pouting "Don't worry, we'll be alone soon and then you can have your way with me." I laughed when Santana had to take a deep breath to relax herself.

"Such a tease," Santana said poking my side where she knew I was ticklish.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"That is very true." We shared a laugh before Santana pecked my lips, when she went to move back I grabbed a hold of her head and kept her in place. When I pull back from Santana, I see her puffy lips and this incredibly sexy look upon her face.

"Beautiful," I whisper against Santana's lips.

We then heard Quinn asked "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much. Just be grateful they are not having sex in front of you," Brittany stated.

To which Santana said "That was one time, okay maybe more than once."

Sebastian said "I'm surprised they were able to keep it a secret for so long."

Stacey agreed "They can barely keep their hands off each other."

"They did make-out at school, who do you think was look out?" Brittany stated.

Quinn asked "So all those times at lunch when you weren't there, you were keeping look out so they could make out."

"Yep," Brittany nods her head to confirm it.

"And all this time I thought you two were making out," Quinn said shaking her head.

Brittany responded with "While Santana is hot."

"Hey," I say at the mention of someone else calling my girlfriend hot.

"Relax Rach," Santana said pushing some fallen hair behind my ear.

"What I was going to say before Rachel interrupted was. While Santana is hot, she's not really my type."

Sam asked "So you're gay too?"

Brittany replied with "No, I like people; hot people in particular. Like Rachel."

"Hey!" Santana said whipping her head around to face Brittany.

"Relax Tana," I say in the same tone of voice Santana had used on me just a few seconds ago.

"While I find Rachel to be more type, I know she is definitely not available."

"That's right." Santana's grip tighten on me.

Turning to look into Santana's eyes, I say "Hey, I love you and no one could ever take me away from you."

"Not Brittany?" Santana asked pouting.

"Nope," I shake my head.

"Not Quinn?"

"Nope."

"Not Finn?"

"Definitely not Finn."

"Not any other pretty girl that comes into your life, who's bound to be better looking than I?"

"Nope. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Good," Santana said kissing my lips strongly.

Quinn said "And there back at it again.

I heard Jessie respond with "You get use to it after awhile."

"Especially when you keep walking in on them kissing," Blaine stated.

Quinn asked "Why didn't Rachel tell us you were her brother?"

Jessie asked back "Oh you mean after that time everyone in the glee club found Rachel and I having coffee together and laughing. And then your proceed to bombard her with questioned the next day?"

"Jessie," I say pulling back from Santana to try a get my brother to chill.

"No Rachel, I know you are a very forgiving person and all but it doesn't mean your big brother has to."

Blaine then explained to Quinn "There is no easy way to explain our family and Rachel didn't feel like you guys should know, since you did bombard her with questions. You didn't even let her explain, everyone just assumed they were plotting the New Directions demise. When in fact they were trying to work out what to do for mother's day."

"Oh," Quinn said looking at me with guilty eyes.

I state "Don't feel bad Quinn, I'm completely over it."

"Well I'm," before Jessie could continued I cut him off with "Jessie, shut up!" When Jessie went to say something, Stacey quickly turned his head towards her and the couple began to make out.

I say "Ignore Jessie, he is just being the protective and annoying older brother."

"Dinners ready!" We heard Shelby yell from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Brittany shouted being the first on her feet and to enter the dinning room. Standing up from the couch myself, I hold a hand towards Santana who takes it and allows me to escort her into the dinning room. In the dinning room, I pulled Santana's chair and then tucked it in when she sat down. Taking the seat next to her, Santana was quick to reach for my hand underneath the table and rested our hands on my lap.

Once everyone was seated, Sue said "Well don't wait, there won't be any left if you wait." Santana and I let go of each other's hands to begin putting food on each other's plates and passing dishes around the table. When we were happy with the amount of food, Santana reached straight back for my hand and I was more than happy to hold her hand.

* * *

Walking into my bedroom after saying goodnight to my parents, Sam and Quinn had left long ago. I walked in to find Santana lying on my bed with her reading glasses on, she was reading the book I always kept a alongside my bed. It was something my Dads gave to me before leaving, I always wanted it close to me at night. Unzipping my jacket I threw it onto my desk chair, followed by my t-shirt and bra; which was undid underneath my singlet. After changing into a pair of Santana's bed shorts, I made my way towards the bathroom and began to do my night routine. Entering the bedroom, I found Santana still wearing her glasses but she had placed the book down. I always loved seeing Santana in her glasses, her sex appeal always hit the roof when I saw her wear them and she knew the effect they had on me whenever she wears them.

"Rach," Santana whispered stretching her arm out to me. Taking her hand, I allow her to pull me onto the bed and sit upon her waist. Using my right hand I lightly trace over her lips, I can see the goose bumps arise upon her arm and it makes me smile.

I asked "Can I kiss you?"

"Since when do you need to ask."

"I just want to ask." Leaning down, I slowly peck Santana's lips which are soft and taste like strawberry lip balm.

"Strawberry is my favourite flavour on you." Santana smiled as she slide a hand up my back before carefully rolling to lie on top of me.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked pulling back when she sees something.

"Nothing," I say trying to pull her back down.

"We promised to never lie to each other."

"I don't want to upset you."

"What is it Rach?" Santana asked sitting back from me.

Sitting up, I explain "It's been a very busy day. We came out today, to everyone and now they know about my family. It's a lot for one day."

"Your not in the mood for sex."

"I'm sorry Tana. I promised and got you all hot today, now I just," I laid my head in Santana's lap.

"Rach, Rach, Rachel," Santana said trying to get my attention and look up at her.

Santana spoke when I glanced up at her "I never want to force you to have sex with me just because you promised. I have an idea," a sudden smile appeared on her face which made me nervous. Santana then stood up off the bed, I watched as she began to untie her bed short strings and take them off along with her underwear.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as she took off her singlet. Santana now stood completely naked in front of me and I could feel myself become wet and less tired at the same time.

Santana proceed to sit down next to me and asked "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I breathed out. I watched as Santana became to pinch and tug at her nipples, her hands fondled and teased her nipples until they were stiff. When I leant forward to suck Santana's nipple, she stopped and pushed me back with her forearm.

Santana said "You said you were too tired. So, all you can do is watch." I went to complain but any complaints I had slipped away when Santana hand slipped down her body. Moving to sit in front of Santana, never breaking eye contact with her hand. I watched as Santana began to play with herself, first it was with her clit and then she entered herself with two fingers.

"How does this make you feel?" Santana asked husky voiced.

"Wet, hot."

"Do you like watching me?"

"Very much," I nod my head.

"Do you wish these were your fingers entering me? Feeling my wetness, having my walls pulling your fingers in?"

"So much." Santana's fingers picked up their pace as she slid a third finger in. Taking a deep breath at the sight in front of me, my girlfriend completely naked expected for her glasses. Her hair was messy from the headboard fabric, one hand was pinching her nipple and the other was going in and out of her. It was a beautiful sight and I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Santana asked "Do you want to taste?"

"Yes, please," I say desperate.

"Come closer." I move so my legs are tuck underneath hers. Her legs are warm, as is the rest of her body.

"Open," Santana ordered to which I obeyed. With my mouth open Santana placed one finger in my mouth, it was her rude finger and the other two were leaving pussy juices on my face. I moaned at the taste of Santana, she had the most amazing and luring taste in the world.

"That's it, suck it clean. Yeah Rachel, that makes me so hot." I could feel Santana's finger going down my throats and I wished it was Santana's strap-on, but this would do for now. Santana pulled her fingers away and smashed my lips with hers, she sat up and pushing me back. While kissing I felt Santana place a hand in between our bodies and began rubbing me in outside of my shorts.

"Please Santana," I moaned.

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want you, no I need you to get me off."

"How?"

"Finger fuck me, please Santana."

"I love when you talk dirty to me," Santana pecked my neck before sitting back up.

Slowly sitting back up, I state "You are such a tease."

"You love it."

"I do but now I've got a problem between my legs."

"Well so do I," Santana said pointing to her throbbing vagina.

Santana then asked "Are you still tired?"

"Definitely not after that show."

"Good, I've still got it."

"You'll always have it babe." Moving around so I was laying in between Santana's legs with my face extremely closed to Santana's vagina.

Looking up at Santana, I asked "Can I?"

"You better," Santana breathed preparing herself. Leaning forward, it only takes one lick and Santana's hand is on the back of my head pushing me in further. As I took a deep breath all I could smell was Santana's pussy juice and it was beautiful. I moved my tongue up and down, side ways and I even spelt out 'Santana and Rachel Forever' with my tongue. Bring my hand up, I began rubbing Santana's clit with my thumb and licking faster.

"I'm so close, keep going, don't you dare stop!" Santana yelled, both very happy my bedroom was soundproof.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe," I reply removing my tongue for three fingers. As I bent my fingers up slightly, I felt Santana's orgasm rage through her like nothing else. As cum started pouring out of Santana, I leant back down and swallowed as much as I could. I did my best to keep an eye on Santana's face, her face was amazing when she orgasmed. After swallowing every last drop, I removed my fingers from inside Santana and began making my way up her body; laying little kisses along her body as I went.

Hovering above Santana, who was still coming down from her orgasm, I whispered "You are so fucking beautiful when you cum."

"That's so beautiful of you to say," Santana breathed out with a smirk making me smile down at her.

"You are truly amazing at that."

"Why thank-you. You taught me everything I know."

"Oh yeah, I did," Santana said smirk never leaving her face. Leaning down I peck Santana quickly on the lips, I then moved to lie next to her and pulled the covers over us.

Santana asked "You don't want me to do you?"

"While I would enjoy that very much, I know you are tired and so am I." I snuggle into Santana enjoying the feeling of her naked body pressed against me.

"Rach, if you really want too I can."

"It's fine Santana," I say pecking the top of her boob.

"I love you Rach, I am so proud of you."

"I love you too Tana." That's all that was said before we drift off for a peaceful sleep. I was in my beautiful girlfriends arms and I couldn't be more happy, the future was fast approaching and while that should be a scary time with Santana and my family behind me; I had absolutely nothing to worry about. Actually I couldn't wait for it, I think as I peck Santana's cheek and snuggle back down to drift off into a peaceful sleep where I dreamed of mine and Santana's future.

The End.


End file.
